


cruel to be kind

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, But Also a Good Boyfriend, Family Feels, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, i don't know how to tag, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Telling his mother he's in a relationship isn't that hard.The fact that he's been in said relationship for two years is, though.





	cruel to be kind

**Author's Note:**

> title is 'cruel to be kind' by nick lowe
> 
> based on the word 'cruelty', and a testament to how much i hate writing angst because i just couldn't.
> 
> all mistakes are my own

_“I still can’t believe you’d be so cruel to us, Derek!”_

Derek winced, taking the phone away from his ear as the volume on the other side increased. He could hear Stiles snicker somewhere behind him, in the kitchen.

 

“Mom, calm dow-”

 

_“If you dare tell me to calm down, young man, I’ll do a lot more than just yell at you through the phone! Once again, this is an act of cruelty I never saw coming from you. Your uncle Peter, sure, but you?”_

Scowling, Derek couldn’t help but growl. “It’s not that big a deal, mom. I told you once I was ready.”

 

_“Two years!”_ Is the shriek he gets in response. _“It took you two years! What have we done for you to think us so… so… untrustworthy? Uninterested? Evil, perhaps? I don’t even know what it is, but to make you so uncomfortable that you couldn’t tell us!”_

“It’s not that at all. It’s just that you guys like to… meddle. I wanted to be able to build up something without fearing it would be torn down by you guys.”

 

_“Torn down?! Excuse my language, but what in the ever-loving hell is that supposed to imply?”_

Suddenly feeling very tired, he just sighs. “Paige. Kate. Braeden.”

 

The sharp intake of breath and silence on the other side of the line is answer enough.

 

“Look, as I said, I’m ready now. _We_ are ready now. I hope you still don’t mind me taking someone to the annual Christmas diner.”

 

_“I’m sorry for pushing, sweetheart.”_ His mother truly does sound remorseful. _“I just still can’t believe you’ve been in a relationship and we didn’t know. Ofcourse he’s more than welcome, we can’t wait to meet him. I can’t wait to meet him.”_

Stiles suddenly leans in over his shoulder, arms braced on the back of the couch. “The feeling is mutual, Miss Hale. And if it makes you feel any better, my dad only found out last week as well.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Derek shoots Stiles a glare as his mom yells _“He knew one week sooner than us!?”._ The peck on his lips he gets doesn’t make him smile instead, no way.

**Author's Note:**

> as said above, i feel like i suck at writing angst so i made it cute. idk. i think it's cute at least :) this could be a part of something bigger but idk if i'll ever expand it.
> 
> thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
